Drowning
by hesitant-alien
Summary: Phil has a bad dream and Dan comforts him. Phan.


He couldn't breathe.

That was all that he knew.

He was trapped in the water as wave after wave crashed over him. He tried taking a deep breath, only to be left a sputtering, coughing mess when the water went down his throat. Soon enough, he was dragged underneath the surface, not strong enough to keep himself up anymore. He held his breath for as long as he could, but time was running out quickly. Dizziness and panic started to set in and the crushing sensation in his chest was almost unbearable. He opened his mouth to breathe in, only to be greeted by more water, which poured down his throat. He was choking, and he didn't know what to do. He was drowning and it was physically impossible to do anything about the situation he was in. He kicked his legs, trying to do something, do anything, but it was no use. He felt his lungs inflate with water, the burning feeling was the worst pain he had ever experienced. He sunk lower and lower down, until he just gave up all together. He was in too much pain to do anything, and soon enough he was about to pass out. He felt weightless and calm, apart from the harsh squeezing in his throat and chest. Everything started to fade away and a bright light greeted him…

Phil bolted upright out of his bed, gasping for air.

He breathed in and out heavily, forcing as much oxygen in him as he could, savoring every moment of it. His throat was raw and he was drenched in sweat. The dream had felt so real. He started to cry softly, and the more tears that fell, the harder he sobbed. He had gone to sleep before Dan had and he still wasn't in bed yet. All he wanted right now was his arms around him, he wanted him to soothe him and tell him that everything was all right. Soon enough his whole body was racked with sobs and the room felt as if it was spinning. He could feel bile bubbling in his stomach and rising up in his throat. He got of bed and ran to the bathroom as quickly as he could, and lost it. He was sick until his stomach had been completely emptied and he was left dry heaving repeatedly. He wiped his face and sat against the tub. He couldn't think straight after the episode he had just had, and all he wanted to do was sleep again, but was afraid he would have another bad dream. He closed his eyes and sighed. He heard someone walking towards the bathroom and soon enough he heard Dan gasp.

"Phil? Oh god I'm sorry, I didn't know you were up! Are you okay? Are you sick?" Dan sat down in front of him and held his hands, looking into his eyes. A few moments passed, and Phil had not replied. He only looked at him, forcing the tears back. He had already cried way too much.

"Please tell me what's wrong love." He whispered. Then, Phil couldn't take it anymore, and he broke down.

"I-I had a terrible dream! I was drowning and I c-couldn't breathe! It hurt so bad Dan…it felt s-so real!" Phil rambled on and on, his sentences jumbling together and soon he was incoherent. Dan pulled him onto his lap and listened to every word he had to say. It was usually Phil there for him as he was the one who often had situations like this, but he was determined to be there for his best friend. When Phil was done speaking, Dan held his face in his hands, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

"I'm here now babe. You don't have to be afraid anymore. I've got you, I promise." He gave the older boy a sweet kiss on his forehead. Phil sniffled and smiled at him lovingly.

"Thank you Dan." He managed to say. Dan just smiled widely and stood up, his arms wide open.

"C'mere Philly, let's get to bed."

Phil stood up and let Dan sweep him off his feet, carrying him bridal style to the bedroom. Phil giggled, tongue poking out the side of his teeth and he threw his arms around Dan's neck, leaning into him. When they got to the bedroom, Dan laid him on the bed and sat next to him. He noticed the worried look in Phil's eyes. He ran his hand threw his messy black hair and spoke to him gently.

"You'll be okay babe. I'll be here with you now, and you can wake me up if you ever need me, okay?"

Phil nodded and Dan lay down facing him, pulling him into his arms and resting his chin on the top of his head, tangling their legs together. Phil's lips turned up into a warm smile, and he gave Dan a loving kiss on the cheek.

"I love you so much Dan." He said sleepily.

"I love you too Phil. Forever."

They both slept peacefully through the night. Phil even noticed that he could breathe better than ever.


End file.
